


No Pants are the Best Pants

by Aodhan



Category: Star Wars Legends: The Old Republic
Genre: F/M, Nudity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-16
Updated: 2016-04-16
Packaged: 2018-06-02 15:23:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 628
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6571468
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aodhan/pseuds/Aodhan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cipher Nine does not believe in clothes, the Champion of the Great Hunt is a useless lesbian and Vector is a sweatheart as usual.</p>
            </blockquote>





	No Pants are the Best Pants

**Author's Note:**

> A pretty silly little ficlet I wrote a while ago and now partially rewrote for a prompt thing. Mostly because my IA and BH do not have enough content.  
> Again thanks to [Lordpasta](http://archiveofourown.org/users/LordPasta/pseuds/LordPasta) for helping me out with the beta thing. You're the best <3

She woke up from an annoying beeping sound and soft touches to the side of her face that would actually be enjoyable had she planned to be awake right now.

“There's a holo-call incoming.“

“It's the middle of the night.“, she murmured, considering simply pulling the blanket over her head to try and stop the noise.

“The caller does seem quite determined. We think it might be of importance.”

With a sigh Daís untangled herself from the sheets and stretched for a moment, shoulders cracking, to get rid of some of the tiredness that came from being woken up at terrible times.  
“What did I ever do without your self-control, Vector?“, she smirked.

“We sometimes do wonder...“

She reached out to playfully drag a hand through his hair and steal a kiss from the man before she got up and made her way through the Phantom Pain. The cold metal floors beneath her bare feet raised goosebumps on her skin as she eventually stopped in front of the terminal to answer the call.

“Agent, finally, I-“

“Yes?“ Daís shifted her weight to her right foot, crossing her arms, looking expectantly at the Chiss woman who seemed to momentarily fumble for words.

“You're naked.“

“Excellent observation, Bounty Hunter. I can see where you got that amazing reputation of yours”, pausing for a moment she stifled a yawn. ”Now, would you tell me why you insisted on interrupting some very pleasant dreams?“

“Pleasant, huh?“, the other woman grinned.

“Absolutely. And you know me - I'd like to get back to them. So, shoot. Where's the crisis?“

“I’m going to need you to put on some underwear before you say anything else. Seriously.” The hunter made a vague gesture seemingly encompassing Dais’ whole being. “Aren't you cold?“

“Why, am I distracting you, N'heri?“ She chuckled and for a second struck a pose just because she could. The cold blue light of the holo just worked too well with her pale grey skin to waste an opportunity like that. It would be a shame.

“...You might be.“

“Awww, don't blush, sweetheart.“ Resisting the urge to taunt her associate further she stepped into the med bay to grab one of Lokins lab coats. Those things felt surprisingly nice against her skin, but she probably shouldn’t tell the good Doctor that she borrowed one every now and then.  
Daís made an effort not to think about how that conversation might go - this wasn’t a social call after all and she didn't intend to stand around all night. Not when she knew Vector was waiting for her to return to their bed.  
She stepped back in front of the terminal, closing a few buttons as she walked.

“Better?“

“For my concentration? Tremendously.“, Larn’her‘irca said with a smirk. “It was quite a nice view, though.“

“You trying to sweet-talk me?“ She pointed an accusing finger at the Chiss. „The last time you were this nice I found myself neck-deep in Collicoids not three days later. What's it this time?”

“Nah, don’t worry. No giant insects this time. I could just really use some information on someone I’m looking for.”

\---

When Daís came back to her quarters a little while later she simply let the lab coat fall to the floor as soon as she had closed the door behind her. She stretched again before making her way over to the bed, well aware of Vectors eyes following her.  
To say she enjoyed the way he looked at her would be an understatement and they were both well aware of that little fact. She got into bed and settled into his waiting arms. A low sigh escaped her when he placed soft kisses along the side of her neck.

“You're cold.”

“Then warm me up.”

“We will, always.”


End file.
